Rise of The Phoenix
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: On an archelogical dig with his Duelist Academy daughter and her friends Davis Coffin uncovers an item with unimaginable power, and limitations...as well as a plot that spans all of history
1. Entering Obelisk

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX the characters of Rikuo and Erika Amero, as well as Midas King and Ashley are not mine, but the property of the Wolf General.

_Time is like a river, making corrections for any changes that we might attempt to make. The course of history is immutable and unstoppable, attempts at changing the past only succeeds in fulfilling it…_

**Author's Notes:**_This story takes place a little before the events of Seeker of the Soul's fiction Dimension Gate, at this point in time Davis and Asriel Coffin's daughter is in Ra Yellow, along with her friends Erika Amero and Ashley…_

Samantha Coffin poured over the cards in her deck. Checking them over, looking at each card individually, and trying to determine if the card was worth keeping in her deck or not.

She had spend the last four days doing this, getting very little sleep, but hopefully improving her deck to Obelisk standards. It was also driving her roommates crazy.

"Sammy!" Ashley groaned rolling over in her bed. She hurled her pillow at Sammy; however the blond duelist took no notice of her friend's annoyance, or her pillow. She thanked God silently that her other roommate Eri could sleep through a snowstorm.

Eri could be a little scary sometimes. The two girls were both quite skilled, but Sammy had a tendency to be timid. Sammy's mind drifted back to their first meeting on the plane to the Academy over a year ago…

"_And Behemoth of Night (3500/3000) takes down your Shinato King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) for game!"_

_Eri-2050LP_

_Sammy-0LP_

"_Awesome!" Sammy said excitedly._

_Eri cocked an eyebrow at Sammy's unexpected reaction. "Awesome?"_

"_Well yeah!" Sammy said. "I mean we're coming to the Duel Academy to learn, to get better and improve our skills. We can't do that by winning all the time. Winning's cool and fun and stuff but you can't learn anything from a victory. Only when you lose do you learn and grow."_

"_Keh," Eri scoffed. "You're just a little too perky and upbeat for my tastes." The wolf-demon turned and left Sammy to duel her next opponent at the duel table…_

_Eri stopped and glanced at the paper that told her dorm number. She shifted the weight of her bags on her bag to better grasp the door handle, she opened the door._

_Sammy was already in the room smiling and chatting up their other roommate, Ashley._

"_Hey Roomy!" She said happily._

"_What did I do to deserve this?" Eri moaned as she remembered her promise to her father not to kill anyone._

"_I'll make you my friend yet!" Sammy said grinning…_

_Eri opened the door and dumped her books on the bed. With her demon senses she detected the sound of someone crying. She moved to the bathroom and opened the door. Sammy sat on the toilet crying terribly, Ashley was there comforting her._

"_What's wrong?" Eri snapped._

"_An upperclassman called her a whore," Ashley said. "Actually that's the nice version of what he called her."_

"_I just don't understand it," Sammy said between sobs. "I'm a good person, I'm nice to everyone, and I get good grades…why do people have to be so mean?"_

_Eri sighed inwardly, somehow or another she'd grown fond of her roommate. "Who did this?"_

"_Malcolm Price," Ashley answered. _

"_Then Malcolm is my meat…"_

No one saw Malcolm after that night. Rumors abounded that someone had challenged him to a Darkness Game. Eri didn't have time for rumors, and Sammy didn't care, somehow she'd gained Eri's friendship.

She glanced at her cards again. "Maybe I should put in another Mad Sword Beast."

"Eri-Chan!" Ashley moaned. "Make Sammy go to sleep. She's been fidgeting with her deck all week. I want to SLEEP!"

"Feh!" Eri muttered in her sleep. "The only one preventing people from getting sleep is you. Lemme lone."

Sammy smiled triumphantly, but it was short lived however.

"Sammy-chan," Eri said. "It's three in the morning. I'm a wolf-demon and I'm not even awake. Go to bed. Your deck will be there in the morning."

Sammy sighed, knowing it was no good arguing with her friend, lest Eri press the point. She'd seen Eri duel guys just for checking her out.

Sammy sighed and climbed into bed, flicking her lamp light off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy was up bright and early making last minute changes to her deck. It was the last day of the semester, the day when students in the Ra Yellow dorm could challenge instructors for the opportunity to be placed in Obelisk Blue. Parents were arriving on the island to pick up their students for the summer break, and many of the parents, duelists themselves, enjoyed watching the duels.

Ashley and Eri had already gone out and were dueling for their chances. Sammy was watching the play-by-play on her laptop while making last minute tweaks. She glanced at the screen. Eri had just summoned her Behemoth of the Night (3500/3000) against Jenson Sylar one of the instructors who used a time deck. Professor Sylar had out Timeater (1900/1700) and Time Wizard. (500/400)

Sammy looked at the rare card that she'd gotten in her last pack and decided that she was indeed going to put it in her deck. She glanced at her laptop to see Eri's score.

Eri-900LP

Professor Sylar-0LP

She smiled grabbed her deck and Duel Disk and bolted out the door.

She nearly ran over Eri and Ashley as she found her way into the gymnasium at the center of the island.

"I did it!" Eri said excitedly. "I'm in Obelisk Blue!"

"Are you really that surprised?" Sammy asked. "You're the top of the class, you practically rule this school."

"Keh, no," Eri said. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I hope so," Sammy said as she entered the gym. "Do you know who I'm up against?"

Eri fell quiet.

"Midas King," Ashley said wincing.

Sammy groaned in horror. Midas King was notoriously the most brutal examiner that the students could face. Many of the instructors did not use their full strength when dueling students, even at the Obelisk exams. Midas did. Furthermore, his policy was that if you didn't beat him you didn't get in. Other professors took a skill assessment approach to the exams, not Midas. It was win-loose, pass-fail.

Sammy turned to move out to the gym floor. Then her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh God!" she yelped. "My dad is here! He's in the stands, he's gonna see me lose!"

"Relax!" Eri snarled at her friend, snapping Sammy back into focus. "My father's here too, they're here to see their daughters get into Obelisk. I got in, and you will too. Now go kick Midas's ass."

Sammy swallowed and moved out to the field.

"Samantha Coffin," Midas said looking at his sheet. "Your professors say you're a straight A student. Let's see if you really have learned anything."

Midas King-4000LP

Sammy-4000LP

Sammy's duel disk clicked into place as their life point counters lit up.

"I activate Infinite Cards," Midas said. "So our hands become limitless. I then summon Goblin of Greed in attack mode (1000/1800) and activate Heart of Clear Water."

An ugly goblin holding Pot of Greed and Jar of Greed appeared on the field.

"Two cards face-down."

Sammy looked at her hand as she drew her sixth card. Instantly her nervousness washed away. She'd been able to duel since she could walk, both of her parents were top ranked duelists, she'd been taught by the best. The only reason she wasn't in Obelisk now was because freshmen weren't allowed in.

She felt a calm that overtook her and allowed her to use the cards in her deck to the fullest potential.

"I summon Gagagigo in attack mode," she said. (1850/1000) A large aquatic reptile appeared on her field; it took a fighting stance and nodded warmly at his master.

Sammy smiled back. "I set three cards face-down and attack your Goblin!"  
Gagagigo rushed forward and struck the goblin with the protruding spike on his elbow. The goblin rippled as the blade went in, but as Goblin of Greed was now made of water, the lizard could not destroy him.

Midas King-3150LP

Sammy-4000LP

"Revealing my trap card," Midas said as the card flipped up. "My Dissipating Pain activates when I loose life points. It lets me draw three cards."

"Okay," Sammy said. "I end my turn."

"Good," Midas said. "Then I switch Goblin to Defense mode and set one more monster. Then I activate Card of Demise. With this I can draw five cards at the cost of my hand in five turns, but since Goblin of Greed is in play, Card of Demise's negative effect is moot."

"Okay," Sammy said, "Then I activate Scapegoat during your turn!"

Four sheep tokens immediately appeared surrounding Sammy's Gagagigo. (0/0) (0/0) (0/0) (0/0)

"Then I draw for my turn," Sammy said her face giving off the same look of determination that her father had. "I activate Shinato's Arc!"

An enormous wooden boat appeared above Sammy's head. Two doors on it opened up and Gagagigo along with Sammy sheep tokens all went into the Arc. The doors closed and the boat glowed, shape-shifting into a giant blue angel with golden wings. (3300/3000)

"Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" she said. "My ritual monster is one of the most powerful in the game! And part of the key to my strategy! A defense crusher deck like mine uses cards that will destroy your monsters while they are in defense mode!"

"You shouldn't brag about your strategy dear," Midas said. "Makes it easier to beat you, you know."

Sammy frowned. Midas didn't seem concerned that she'd summoned a monster stronger than a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Shinato," She said gesturing to Midas's Face-down Card. "Attack his defense monster!"

Shinato created a ring of light that flew across the field and hovered over Midas's defense monster, which revealed itself to be a Giant Rat. (1400/1450)

The ring wrapped around the monster and shattered it, Midas's counter went down.

Midas King-1850LP

Sammy-4000LP

"Since you destroyed my Giant Rat I can summon an earth monster with less than fifteen hundred attack points, so I call out my Enraged Muka-Muka (5600/5000)"

An enormous crab-like beast appeared on Midas's field.

"Wait!" Sammy yelped in surprise. "He has way more than 1500 attack points!"

"Yes my dear," Midas said. "He gains 400 attack points for every card in my hand, but his original attack points are 1200. I before I draw I activate Solemn Wishes, to gain life points for what I do anyway: draw." (6000/5400)

Midas King-2350LP

Sammy-4000LP

Sammy looked horrified as she realized that she'd made a terrible mistake. She'd let Midas trick her into setting up his most powerful monster for him, all he'd done was sit back and let her do the work.

"Com'on Sammy," Eri called from the sidelines. "You can do it!"

"I now play Pot of Greed," Midas said casually. "I gain five-hundred life points and Enraged Muka-Muka gains four hundred more attack points." (6400/5800)

Midas King-2850LP

Sammy-4000LP

"Enraged Muka-Muka," Midas said casually. "Attack and Destroy Shinato."

The beast let out a blast of steam that enshrouded Shinato he vanished.

Midas King-2850LP

Sammy-900LP

"Since I didn't switch my Goblin of Greed to Attack Mode you actually get spared this turn, but I guarantee you won't be around next turn. I place another card facedown."

Sammy swallowed. She knew Midas wasn't kidding she had one turn to turn this around.

She drew the top card. "Magical Mallet!" She exclaimed. "Now I can exchange my hand for a fresh one."

Midas's Infinite cards had allowed her to draw a massive hand herself, she placed most of the cards that she held and put them back in her deck before shuffling.

"Appropriate," Midas said lazily drawing two cards

Midas King-3350LP

Sammy-900LP

Sammy gave Midas a dirty look and then examined her cards. "I play three cards facedown and special summon three Gilasaurus (1400/1100)"

A small pack of Velociraptors appeared in front of Sammy, at the same time Midas's Giant Rat re-appeared in attack mode on his field. (1400/1450)

"I then sacrifice two of my Gilasaurus for Ultimate Tyranno," She said. Two of the three dinosaurs vanished as a new larger dinosaur with spikes covering his body appeared on the field. (3000/2500)

"If my Tyranno attacks," Sammy said. "He'll have to attack everything, so I'll forego my battle phase."

"You might as well be done my dear," Midas said. "You're obviously not Obelisk Material. In fact, I'm not even sure your Ra material. I'll see about having you demoted to Slifer when we're done. I draw and Enraged Muka-Muka gains strength. (7600/7000)"

Midas King-3850LP

Sammy-900LP

The Muka-Muka was huge now, having grown every time a card was drawn, it now dwarfed Obelisk the Tormentor, and took up most of the space on Midas's field, leaving little room for his Goblin or his Rat.

"I switch my Goblin to attack mode," Midas said. "And I attack your pathetic dinosaur with Enraged Muka-Muka!"

"Sorry," Sammy said smiling. "But you just walked into a trap Professor! Specifically two traps. The first is called Windstorm of Etaqua it changes the battle positions of all monsters on your field. And against my deck the last thing that you want is monsters in defense mode, check out this other trap."

The violently decorated trap card flipped up. "Tragedy was a gift from my roommate," Sammy said winking at Eri. After the incident with Malcolm Price Eri felt that she needed to improve Sammy's deck.

"It destroys all defense mode monsters," Sammy said. "And since Tragedy is a Mass Destruction effect Heart of Clear Water can't save Goblin!"

A violent windstorm swept over the field and swirled over Midas's Monsters, forcing them into defense. Then they all simply shattered apart. Midas stepped back in surprise.

"My turn?" Sammy asked in the sweet tone she inherited form her mother. Midas frowned and nodded.

"Good," Sammy said observing her hand. "Then I sacrifice my last Gilasaurus for the Airknight Parshath (1900/1400)"

The Velociraptor disappeared as a centaur-like angel emerged onto Sammy's field. A long, powerful-looking sword was attached to the angel's wrist.

"Airknight!" Sammy said gesturing to her rare card. "Attack Midas's Life points!"

The Airknight reared up on its hind legs and charged forward towards Midas, slicing him.

Midas-1950LP

Sammy-900LP

"Now," Sammy said. "My Airknight's special ability kicks in. I did damage, so I get to draw a card."

"Don't forget about Appropriate," Midas said drawing two cards

Midas-2450LP

Sammy-900LP

"I didn't," She said. "Ultimate Tyranno, go for the kill!"

"Kuriboh," Midas said discarding the card and observing the fur balls that appeared on his field. "Is practically a staple nowadays."

Sammy smiled wickedly. "I thought it might be. I activate my last trap card Pyro Clock of Destiny and end my turn."

"Was there a point to that?" Midas asked as he drew.

Midas King-2950LP

Sammy-900LP

"Um, Professor," Sammy said. "It's now been five turns since you played Card of Demise, and your Goblin is no longer in play."

Midas's eyes widened as he realized she'd beaten him.

"I discard my hand," He said softly, looking at the Muka-Muka in his hand that might have saved him. "And as I can do nothing I must end my turn."

Sammy smiled delighted that she was actually going to win. "I draw and attack with Ultimate Tyranno!"

Midas King-0LP

Sammy-900LP

The field faded away as Midas King stepped across the field. "My apologies," Midas said. "It would seem that I was wrong, you appear to be Obelisk material after all. You're quite strong, and you will continue to grow stronger as one of the elite."

Sammy smiled brightly and ran over to her friends.

"This is awesome!" she squealed. "We're trading in these Ra Yellow uniforms, we're going blue!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Eri scoffed. "We are the best after all. We should have been Obelisk this year if it weren't for the stupid rule that freshmen can't be Obelisk."

"So what are you girls doing for the summer holiday?" Ashley asked.

Sammy glanced at the stands where her dad had been sitting, he was gone now, but she knew that he had to be nearby.

"Oh," she said casually. "I'm probably going on a dig with my dad. It's what we usually do over the summer."

"A dig?" Ashley asked cocking her head.

"Oh my dad's not a duelist," Sammy said. "I mean he's got a deck and all but it's my mom I got my dueling skills from. She's a Tournament Eliminator working for Kaiba Corp. You know she's one of those people who picks off weak duelists in tournaments and eliminates them before they get in the way."

"What does your dad do then?" Eri asked.

"He's an Archeologist," Sammy said. "Every summer for as long as I can remember we've been going on digs in exotic locations. The school funds his digs actually. He's got this theory that Duel Monsters has been around since Ancient times. We've been on digs in Greece, Egypt, and Japan to name a few."

"Sounds like fun," Ashley said.

"Not really," Sammy said. "I mean, like afterwards we go to Paris or somewhere to unwind but the archeology that's boring. It's why I took after mom, with the whole dueling career."

"Maybe we can go with you!" Ashley suggested. "It'd make it less boring for you and we could keep each other in tip-top shape for Obelisk."

Eri frowned and then sighed. "I don't really have any plans and perfect practice really does make perfect."

"I dunno," Sammy said. "I mean my dad would definitely make you do work on the dig site, we'd have dueling time sure, but he'd definitely want you to help."

Eri scoffed. "I think we can handle a little work."

"Hey Princess," Sammy's father said as he walked over to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Sammy exclaimed, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

"As if I could miss my princess winning the duel to get into the Duelist Elite."

"Daddy?" Sammy asked.

Davis Coffin frowned. He knew that tone far too well. It was the tone that his wife and daughter both used when they wanted to get him to do something. And it always worked.

"Yes," he said tentatively, purposely leaving out his princess nickname.

"Would it be alright if Ashley and Eri went on the dig with us this year?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know," Davis started to say. Then Sammy gave him the pout. Whenever she did that he was like putty in her hands. "Oh I suppose if it's okay with their parents, and they promise to do work…"

"Yay! Daddy you're the best!" Sammy exclaimed and hugged him again.

"Now hold on Hon," he countered. "That's not an immediate yes. You still need to get their parent's permission."

"I'll call my mom right now," Ashley said pulling out her cell phone.

"My dad's over there in the stands," Eri said. "Com'on we can ask him directly." Eri led Sammy and Davis towards the stands. Midas had already begun his next duel for Obelisk qualification, and unlike Sammy this duelist was definitely not going to make the cut.

It was then that Davis caught sight of Eri's ears, and his blood ran cold.

"Oh no," Davis breathed. "Not him, anyone but him!"

"Dad," Eri asked as Rikuo Amero turned towards his daughter. Rikuo's recognition of Davis was immediate.

"Davis," he said coldly.

"Hello Rikuo," Davis sighed back. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Kaiba's second Battle City Tournament," Rikuo said. "So what? Maybe fifteen years?"

"You know each other?" Eri asked surprised. She looked at her friend and saw from Sammy's look of surprise that she'd had no clue either.

"Your father is one of the most powerful duelists I've ever had the pleasure to meet," Davis said diplomatically. "And though we don't always see eye to eye I've much respect for him."

Rikuo on the other hand had said nothing. He was examining Davis closely.

"You grew a beard," he said.

"Er…yes," Davis said frowning, this was definitely not what he'd expected Rikuo to say.

"Um…yes," Davis continued. "You daughter has asked to spend the summer with mine, on our dig."

"Right," Rikuo said snapping out of his funk. "You're an archeologist now right?"

"Yeah," Davis said. "Have been for a while."

"Why?" Rikuo snarled. "You're one of the more powerful duelists. I just don't understand why you switched to digging things up in the dirt."

"Look it's just…" Davis started to say when Rikuo interrupted him.

"How do I know that my daughter will be safe with you?" the wolf-demon continued. "What happens when you're interrupted by some psychos who want to control the world, or destroy it, or both? That happens all the time. Do you still possess the dueling skills necessary to fight back?"

Now Davis looked annoyed. "Of course I do!"

"Really?" Rikuo said. "Then prove it."

Davis groaned. He walked over to his duffle-bag and pulled out his old DD2, the deck still in it. Rikuo had upgraded to the DD6.

"I thought your dad wasn't a duelist," Eri asked frowning.

"I didn't think so either," Sammy responded as the two duelists took their places on the gym floor. Rikuo casually shoving Midas aside.

"Hey what'd I miss?" Ashley asked.

"My dad just challenged Sammy's to a duel," Eri said. "Nothing personal Sammy, but my dad's gonna cream yours."

"Of course he is," Sammy shot back. "My dad's an archeologist!"

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you today," a voice over the loudspeakers exclaimed. "Two legendary duelists have decided to show off their skills in an exhibition duel give a warm hand for Davis Coffin and Rikuo Amero!"

Davis-4000LP

Rikou-4000LP

_To be continued…_

**Original Cards:**

Dissipating Pain


	2. Wolf God vs Dragon God

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX the characters of Rikuo and Erika Amero, as well as Midas King and Ashley are not mine, but the property of the Wolf General.

_Time is like a river, making corrections for any changes that we might attempt to make. The course of history is immutable and unstoppable, attempts at changing the past only succeeds in fulfilling it…_

**Author's Notes:**_None_

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise of the Phoenix:**

"_Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat for you today," a voice over the loudspeakers exclaimed. "Two legendary duelists have decided to show off their skills in an exhibition duel give a warm hand for Davis Coffin and Rikuo Amero!"_

_Davis-4000LP_

_Rikou-4000LP_

Davis sighed loudly. "Must we duel over such a trivial matter?" Davis knew that he was only bringing up the point because it needed to be brought up. He was already out and his Duel Disk was active.

"Yes," Rikuo said. "If she's going to go with you I need to ensure that my daughter will be safe."

"Well I know you pretty well," Davis said. "And I've kept in touch with Daniel. I know that once you've decided something it's final, so I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

"Good," The wolf demon responded.

Davis-4000LP

Rikuo-4000LP

The announcer was now giving the audience random statistics about the two duelists in the field.

"Five-time world champion, and considered most powerful duelist of 2006," he said. "Rikuo Amero is a force to be reckoned with. But let's not discount Davis Coffin just yet. Official winner of the Global Duel tournament and winner of the fourth annual Battle City Tournament Davis is considered one of the "50 Retired Duelists you wouldn't want to Duel" as posited by _Duelist Extraordinaire _Monthly Magazine."

"Okay," Rikuo said. "I'll go first if that's all right with you?"

"Fine," Davis said. "As long as one of us starts and that stupid announcer stops trying to kiss up to us."

Rikuo chuckled. "He is annoying isn't he? I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode (1850/1000)"

The armed Mechanical sphere appeared in front of Rikuo, its parts glistening in the afternoon light.

"Two set cards and it's over to you," the wolf demon said.

"Normally I'd start pretty conservatively," Davis said drawing. "But against you that's just not going to work. I summon D. D. Scout Plane (800/1200) and Activate Tribute Doll."

A blue colored sphere appeared on Davis's field just long enough to disappear as Davis's third-favorite Spellcaster took its place: Dark Magician. (2500/2100)

Davis's Dark Magician was unique, no other duelist in the world held one with artwork like his.

"Dedication Through Light and Dark," Davis said. "Offers Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos. (2800/2600)"

Light and Shadow surrounded Davis's Dark Magician and enveloped him, baptizing him and light and darkness. When the light faded Davis's Ultimate mage stood before them. Tribute Doll popped out of Davis's graveyard slot and he quickly added it too his hand.

Rikuo furrowed his brow in recognition of Davis's monster. He'd seen it played against him before, but by a different duelist, and he was certain the name had been different.

"Dark Magician of Chaos!" Davis declared. "Attack his Mechanical Chaser! Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Rikuo looked away as the blast hit his monster.

Davis-4000LP

Rikuo-3050LP

"Is that the best you can do?" Rikuo scoffed.

"For now," Davis said. Dark Magician of Chaos came to rest next to Davis. Davis seemed confident, but the truth was that he wasn't at all. He'd used up over half his opening hand just to get Dark Magician of Chaos in play. True he'd taken the first strike, and he had the most powerful monster in play, but he had no trap cards and only three cards in his hand.

"He's way too confident," Davis thought. "I'll have to be careful of that face-down card."

"Ready?" Rikuo asked drawing. "Card of Sanctity lets us both draw. Davis immediately drew three new cards."

"Next I activate Nightmare Steel Cage," Rikuo said. "And I summon X-Head Cannon in attack Mode (1800/1500)"

A steel dome appeared around Davis, trapping him. He looked over toward Rikuo's field.

"His move seems too obvious, I know Rikuo's better than that," Davis thought. Out loud he said. "It'll take three turns to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon Rikuo; the cage only locks me up for two."

Rikuo smiled back. "Huh, isn't that funny?"

"Either he got a poor hand," Davis thought. "Or he's playing me. Let's see which it is."

"I summon D.D. Kuriboh in attack mode (300/200)" Davis said placing the blue fur-ball on the field. "And I activate the Tribute Doll card I retrieved earlier and sacrifice him for Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"

The Dimensional Kuriboh vanished and the mighty dragon-slayer warrior took his place within the cage.

"I then activate Monster Reborn to Revive Dark Magician," (2500/2100) Davis continued raising the Mage from the field.

"And you fuse them?" Rikuo asked. Davis nodded placing Polymerization in his Spell slot.

"Behold," Davis said as the monster was formed. "Dark Paladin; the Ultimate Magical Warrior!" (2900/2400)

Davis couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. He'd managed to get two of his most powerful monsters into play in his first two turns. Against a duelist like Rikuo nothing less would be sufficient.

"I'm impressed Davis," Rikuo said. "Two powerful monsters in the first two turns. Why'd you leave the dueling circuit again? To dig up bones?"

Davis rolled his eyes in annoyance and ended his turn.

"I play Graceful Charity," Rikuo said. "Draw three cards and discard two."

He flipped around the two cards he was discarding and showed them to Davis. They were Jinzo (2400/1500) and Demon Wolf Lord (2400/1000).

Davis frowned. He knew that Rikuo was playing him now, no way that the wolf demon would make such a point of showing him his discarded cards unless he was taunting the archeologist. Davis remained focused, unaware of anything that was going on outside the duel.

"What does your dad mean?" Sammy asked Eri. "What does he mean that my dad left the dueling circuit?"  
Eri shrugged uncertain. She knew her dad's strategy well enough to know that her father was indeed taunting Davis, but she wasn't sure why he was wasting his full strength on an archeologist.

"Check this out," Ashley said holding up the latest issue of _Duelist Extraordinaire_ "I just bought this at the campus store," She said. "'Fifty Retired duelists you wouldn't want to duel.' Take a look at number three!"

"That's my dad!" Sammy said looking shocked. "My dad was a duelist?"

"It says here that he won the fourth Battle City tournament in Munich," Eri said, reading over her shoulder. "And he came in second at the third Battle City in Paris, against MY dad. It says he also won The Global Duel tournament and the ninth Kaiba Corp Grand Prix, against Joey Wheeler!"

Sammy stumbled back. "Since when is my dad a duelist?" her entire world had just been shaken to the core.

"No wonder my dad's going all out," Eri said. "He's faced yours before!"

"I now summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1000) in attack mode," Rikuo said. "That'll do it for me."

Davis drew. "This is my second turn, so when it's done the Steel Cage is gone. I place two cards face down."

"_My D. Tribe will transform all of my monsters into Dragons,"_ Davis thought. _"Giving my Paladin a boost!"_

Davis nodded to Rikuo "End Turn."

The Nightmare Steel Cage vanished from around Davis, dissipating into nothingness.

"My two monsters are just for show," The wolf demon said switching X-Head and Gear Soldier to defense. "As you probably already guessed the real action is in the Graveyard."

Davis nodded. "I wondered why you purposely sent two of your best cards to the Graveyard. I think that your have Overload Fusion in your hand yes?"

Rikuo looked surprised at Davis's immediate guess of his next move.

_This isn't good,_ Davis thought. _Steel Wolf General has Jinzo's nasty anti-trap power, and the only thing I've got is D. Tribe._

"Yes," Rikuo said. "Thank for stealing my thunder."

"Side effect of being an archeologist looking for duel monsters in the past," Davis said sighing. "I'm familiar with almost every card that Pegasus printed, except for some of those pesky Supreme Duelist packs."

Rikuo slid his Overload Fusion card into the duel disk. "I play overload fusion. This removes Jinzo and Demon Wolf Lord from play in order to summon Steel Wolf General! (3400/2000)"

The spirits of Jinzo and Demon Wolf Lord emerged from the graveyard in a massive explosion, bonding together.

"I then active my down-card D.D. Misdirection," Rikuo's card flipped up showing an image of D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Survivor, and Dimensional Warrior all looking at a map with question marks over their heads.

"A little card from my side deck that I put in just for you Davis," The former demon general said. "It activates when a card is removed from play. All removed cards return to whatever location they were formerly in."

Rikuo picked up Demon Wolf Lord and Jinzo and slid them back into his graveyard.

Davis tensed as he knew what was next.

"Steel Wolf General attack his Dark Paladin!" Rikuo commanded. The fusion monster moved rapidly and took down Davis's fusion.

Davis-3500LP

Rikuo-3050LP

"Okay," Davis said. "Time to kick it up a notch, I active Magister Graduate School!"

Rikuo frowned, unfamiliar with Davis's Card.

"You've hear of Magister School right?" Davis asked. "This card is similar, allowing me to summon three Magister Undergrad tokens (700/700) (700/700) (700/700)

Davis flipped the card in his hand around. "You remember this card right?"

"Borrowed Time," Rikuo breathed. "You wouldn't even have that if it weren't for me. I'm flattered."

"I may choose any card in the game and Borrowed Time becomes that card for one whole turn," Davis said. "So I'll be borrowing from the Duel King himself, because nothing less than Yugi Muto's cards are good enough for you."

Rikuo's chest puffed with pride at Davis's compliment.

Davis held up the card as electricity transformed the green-backed card in his hand into a blue-backed one. "Borrowed Time becomes Obelisk the Tormentor!" (4000/4000)

"I offer my Magister Undergrads as tributes to summon him," Davis said. "And I draw two cards for each Undergrad."

As Davis drew six cards the gigantic blue god card appeared behind Davis, taking up most of the field and driving the hollow projectors crazy, the school's projectors really weren't meant to handle anything nearly so powerful as a god card, so they were humming loudly trying to keep up with demand.

The students and teachers stepped back in awe as the mighty beast took his place next to Davis.   
"My dad summoned an Egyptian God Card," Sammy breathed unbelieving.

Davis casually slipped two of his cards into his Spell/Trap card zone. "This card is a tribute to my little girl," He said. "Now a proud member of the Obelisk blue dorm."

"Obelisk Attack his Steel Wolf General!" Davis said, the behemoth launched its massive fist across the field and struck the fusion monster hard it crumpled with a sound like a soda can as the beast's attack struck.

Davis-3500LP

Rikuo-2450LP

"Dark Magician of Chaos," Davis said. "Attack his Demon Wolf Lord."

The monster had just barely re-appeared when the Chaos Scepter Blast struck him.

Rikuo wasn't surprised by Davis's attack and casually slipped Demon Wolf Lord into his pocket.

"You knew I would take down Steel Wolf General right?" Davis asked. "That's why you played D.D. Misdirection so that you could bring back Demon Wolf Lord when the time came."

"Yes," Rikuo said grinning. "But certainly wasn't expecting Obelisk."

"Yes," Davis said glancing back at the god card. "Speaking of whom, I end my turn and send 'Obelisk' to the graveyard."

Davis slipped the card into his graveyard slot.

Rikuo drew. "I summon Jinzo #7 (500/400) in attack mode," he said. "And equip him with Legendary Weapon Howling Sword! I don't need to explain, do I?" (3000/400)

The smaller Jinzo look-alike hefted the sword into his hands and let out a low growl.

Now it was Davis's Turn to look concerned. "Three thousand attack points?"

"And capable of attacking directly," Rikuo said. "Go Jinzo #7 attack!"  
Davis activated his two face-down Magister Schools as the attack struck him. Though four Magister Tokens (500/500) appeared on his field they did not stop the attack.

Davis-500LP

Rikuo-2450LP

"Magister Schools?" Rikuo asked cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"This is why," Davis said activating D. Tribe. "With D. Tribe all of my monsters are considered dragon types. Shard Excavation for Polymerization!"

Ethereal dragon spirits surrounded Davis's monsters, as he discarded two of his cards. Once more a fusion vortex appeared that swallowed them up. Davis drew four more cards as his Magister Tokens were absorbed.

"Five-Head Dragon!" (5000/5000) Davis said. The first time that Davis had summoned this monster it had been a Sage's game and the monsters had been real. At that time Davis's dragon had the heads of the five fusion-components. Holograms however were less complex than the real thing. The dragon looked like the image on its card.

Once again the projectors began to strain themselves as Davis summoned yet another powerful legendary monster.

"Destroy Jinzo #7," Davis said. The dragon combined its head's attacks and launched the cumulative blast against Rikuo's monster.

Davis-500LP

Rikuo-450LP

"Call of the Haunted," Rikuo said activating his face-down card. Jinzo #7 re-appeared.

"Spirit Barrier," Davis countered.

"Not really what I was planning Davis," Rikuo said casually. "I'm not going to disrespect you by blasting your life-points after you issued me such a challenge."

He gestured to the dragon.

"I must defeat your dragon," The wolf demon said. "First I use Pot of Greed. Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Spirit Barrier, and I activate Machine Duplication to summon two more Jinzo #7's (500/400) (500/400)"

"I now sacrifice these three machines for Fenrir- Destroyer of Gods!" Rikuo yelled as his gigantic black wolf took to the field. (4000/4000)

Davis frowned. "Nice try Rikuo," Davis said. "Even though Five Head Dragon is the god of dragons he's a Dark Type Dragon. Fenrir's a Gold main type so he can attack Five-Head, but he's about a thousand points short of that goal."

Rikuo just chuckled. "I have one more card to play. Opponent Reborn!"

"Why should I care about a card that let's you revive one of my monsters on my field?" Davis said. "You said you were going to take down Five Head."

"That I am," Rikuo said. "I'm using Opponent Reborn to target your Borrowed Time! And like you I'm using him as Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) because my Erika got into Obelisk as well."

Davis jerked out of the way as Obelisk re-arose on his field. The projectors were going into overdrive now, one of them burst trying to accurately project three god-cards. Backup-Projectors started coming on-line as three massive creatures stood forth on the playing field.

"I remember Fenrir from Battle City II," Davis said. "I remember when he swallowed my Quetzalcoatl god-card."

"Good," Rikuo said. His wolf howled and absorbed Obelisk. The Blue God-Card shattered apart and the pixels went flying across the field into Fenrir's mouth. (8000/8000)

"Fenrir," Rikuo said. "Destroy Five-Head!"

The Wolf-God launched itself at the Dragon god and tore it apart, destroying the beast and leaving a mess behind.

Davis-0LP

Rikuo-450LP

"All right," Davis said as their Duel Disks returned to standby mode. "I lost. I take it your daughter won't be coming then?"

"Keh," Rikuo scoffed and held up his duel disk. "Four-fifty life points? I can't remember the last time that my life points got that low. Perhaps against some psycho-villain, but certainly not against another duelist. You're still good Davis. Imagine if you'd stayed a duelist you might have beaten me. However I believe that you will beat anybody you come up against as long as they're not better than me."

Davis smiled. "As we both know that's nobody."

Rikuo chuckled. "Damn straight!"

The announcer began rambling on about the two duelists and their exciting duel, Rikuo and Davis moved towards the door where their daughters awaited.

"I still have some questions," Rikuo said as they walked. "Who's chaperoning?"

"It'll be me, my wife and my two grad students," Davis responded.

"I've met your wife," Rikuo said. "Is she still a Kaiba Corp Eliminator?"

Davis nodded. "What about these grad students?"

"I trained them myself," Davis said. "You have to be at least a competent duelist in order to pass my class at the University. I select only the best duelists for my field schools."

"Because of psycho villains who pop out of nowhere," Rikuo supplied.

"Yep," Davis said.

"Where are you going?" Rikuo asked.

"It's a former Roman settlement in Wales," Davis said. "It should be interesting."

Rikuo froze. "Roman Settlement?" Something had clearly irked the wolf demon, and that caused Davis some concern.

"Damn him," The demon muttered. "All right, Eri can go with you."

Davis decided not to push the matter as they stepped outside towards the docks. "I'll need a phone number where I can reach you if there's an emergency. Hopefully there won't be."

"There will be," Rikuo sighed as he handed Davis a small card. "I'll try to put up with you for my daughter's sake, but I still don't like you Davis."

Davis shrugged as the five duelists began moving towards the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that my dad made me promise him to help your dad out around the dig site!" Eri protested. The three girls were in the back of a Hummer headed towards a fairly remote region of Wales. "What he doesn't trust me?"

"I still can't get my head around the fact that my dad is a duelist," Sammy said frowning. "A good one too."

"You never had a clue?" Ashley asked.

"Every time that I dueled him he used this wimpy little Vehicroid Deck and he didn't really try," She said. "Not that we dueled that often. I dueled him that much. I never even knew he had a duel disk. They were always table-top duels."

"Maybe he just didn't want you to be defined by his success," Eri put in, clearly seeing her friend was in need and her own little rant could wait for later. "He wanted you to create a name for yourself you know?"

Davis, who was driving the Hummer, remained silent. Erika had hit the nail on the head. Neither of Samantha's parents had wanted their successes to overshadow their kid's dreams. Davis had taken on Archeology as a career thus it had been easy not to talk about his dueling past. She'd been four years old the last time he'd dueled professionally. She didn't even remember it.

Asriel was a different story, she'd been hired by Kaiba Corp as a Tournament Eliminator and she was very good at her job. If you were in a tournament and she decided to eliminate you…you got eliminated.

Davis slowed down as they came out of the forest and arrived at the dig site.

He got out of the car and opened the door for his daughter and her friends.

"We're here," Davis said. "You've got free time to kill till four o'clock, and then I'm going to put you girls to work okay?"

"Okay," they responded cheerfully.

"Hey Mr. D." Jackson, one of Davis's Grad students said smiling and walking up to him. "We've got two sites already underway and we've tagged like six weapons and spears and stuff like that. Miles and I were thinking there was a battle here."

Davis smiled as he looked over Jackson's work. Jackson and Miley Stewart were two of the brightest grad students he'd ever had, and they were good at making quick assessments on the fly as well. The brother and sister hailed from Tennessee and their voices had that southern twang to them.

"Mr. Coffin," Eri called out as the three girls started unpacking from the Hummer. "Are your Grad students Duelists?"

Davis caught on instantly. "Good work Jackson," he said. "Now why don't you go get your sister and join my daughter and her friends in relaxing?"

"All right," he said grinning as he took off down the hill towards on of the sites.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know what'll cheer you up Sammy," Eri said smiling as she snuck up on her friend. Sammy was sitting by herself at a picnic table at the edge of the field.

"Oh yeah," she asked. "And what's that?"

"A nice Tag-Team duel," Eri said smiling.

"Yeah that could be fun," Sammy said. Grabbing her duel disk, Eri lead Sammy to the edge of the field near the lodge. Jackson and Miley were waiting with their own duel disks active.

Eri-4000LP

Jackson-4000LP

Sammy-4000LP

Miley-4000LP

_To be continued…_

**Original Cards:**

D. D. Misdirection

Magister Graduate School

Borrowed Time

**Original Cards by Wolf General:**

D.D. Kuriboh

Demon Wolf Lord

Steel Wolf General

Legendary Weapon--Howling Sword

Fenrir-Destroyer of Gods

Opponent Reborn

**Original Cards by Seeker of the Soul**:

Magister School

Repayment for Losses


End file.
